1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns devices for dissipating the accidental over-pressure of fluids contained in an enclosure under pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of these devices are constituted either by tearable membranes or capsules, or by valves whose closure is applied against a seat by means of a calibrating spring. But the operation of such devices does not make it possible to obtain simultaneously an accurate adjustment of the operation threshold nor to fix that threshold with a slight difference with respect to the normal operating pressure, nor to ensure clear operation once that threshold is reached.
The aim of the invention is a device enabling the obtaining of a very slight difference between the pressure of the fluid for which the fluid-tight sealing of the enclosure is ensured and a pressure which may be adjusted very accurately and corresponding to the removing of the pressure fluid at over-pressure.